kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaia Impact
The is an event that occurs in Kamen Rider W, and it is heavily revolved around. Ryubee's Version The plan was first thought of by Ryubee Sonozaki after his son, Raito Sonozaki (now known as Philip) died after falling into the Gaia Memory but was reborn as an avatar for it by the planet's powers. Ryubee planned for the Gaia Impact to occur to ensure the future of the human race by making them one with the planet much like Philip. His reason was because he had a fear of extensive extinctions that he studied in his time as a paleontologist and archaeologist and he didn't want humans to share the same fate. Philip was used as a means to produce the artificial Gaia Memories until he was rescued by Sokichi Narumi and his protege Shotaro Hidari, with the job given to them by Shroud. Since then, the continuation of the Gaia Impact was brought to a grinding halt. The source was then used to monitor the use of Gaia Memories, collecting their data to prepare for the Gaia Impact. After Kamen Rider Double accesses his CycloneJokerXtreme form, it enables the Museum to produce the for Ryubee's daughter Wakana based on the data, enabling her to transform from the ClayDoll Dopant into ClayDoll Xtreme and become the new conduit for the true Gaia Memory. Ryubee then captures Philip and sacrifices him to the Gaia Memory again as he becomes a living Gaia Memory to make Wakana one with the planet. When all goes according to plan, Philip's partner, Shotaro Hidari, extracts him from Wakana by transforming into Kamen Rider Double, causing an explosion that destroys most of the Sonozaki Estate. Kazu's Version When Ryubee died in the burning remains of his estate, the plan of the Gaia Impact still remains and continued over to Foundation X. Jun Kazu plans to do this by having Saeko Sonozaki inherit her father's position as Head of the Museum and by transforming Wakana into data and installing her in the Foundation's private satellites. Through the Gaia Impact, anyone with a low compatibility with the Gaia Memories would be eliminated, in a sense purifying humanity and with the Foundation's resources, this can be done on a planet-wide scale. However, he must wait until her power as ClayDoll Xtreme must resurface; after discovering that Philip's emotions are linked with Wakana's power level, he decides that the only course of action is to kill everyone close to Philip in order to set the plans into motion. This fails when Shotaro rescues Wakana and, in the process, destroys the building and equipment necessary to cause the Gaia Impact. Afterwards, Kazu himself falls to Double, putting an end to his plan for the Gaia Impact for good. Afterwards, Foundation X stops funding Gaia Memory Research and pursuing the Gaia Impact. Wakana's Version In the series finale, after Wakana is rescued and escapes from the hospital with the initial intent to continue where her family left off she finds out that Philip sacrificed his existence for her. She meets up with her mother, Shroud and is told that the requirements to re-initiate the Gaia Impact is within the Gaia Library. Rather than using previous Gaia Impact plans, Wakana decides to sacrifice herself for what she believes is best for mankind; to restore Phillip so that he can protect the Earth with Shotaro as Kamen Rider Double. Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Events